Akakuro Detected
by ongdult
Summary: Kumpulan kisah cinta Akakuro yang nano-nano. YAOI. Warn! typo(s), ooc, absurd, fluff failed [dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday]
1. Chapter 1

" **Akakuro Detected"**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by Vid

Warn! Absurd, maksa, OOC

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"Oke latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa pulang" Pemuda bersurai merah itu melenggang meninggalkan gym tempat para anggota klub basketnya berlatih.

"Yeay! Pulang! Aku lelah sekali – _ssu"_ ujar pemuda berambut blonde.

"Berisik, Kise" pemuda berambut hijau membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Midorimacchi, _hiddoi-ssu_ ~ Hanya Kurokocchi yang mengerti aku huhuhu" Kise merengut sok imut membuat pemuda berkulit tan memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda melenggang ke ruang loker untuk diikuti dengan dua pemuda lainnya, si hijau dan si ungu dan hampir meninggalkan si kuning yang masih berdrama..

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! tunggu akuu!" Kise berlari mengejar teman-temannya didepan.

.

..

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris mata berbeda warna itu baru merebahkan tubuhnya di bed queen size nya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di nakas samping bed. Ia mencari nomor yang dituju dan mulai mengetik pesan

.

 _ **To: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Sudah tidur?**_

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk,

 _ **From: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Belum. Sei-kun sendiri kenapa belum tidur?**_

 _ **To: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Bagaimana keadaanmu? Harusnya kau istirahat, tetsuya.**_

 _ **Dan, aku baru saja sampai rumah**_

 _ **From: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Sudah lebih baik, kata okaa-san besok aku boleh masuk sekolah**_

 _ **To: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Baiklah,sebaiknya tetsuya lekas tidur karena besok kau sekolah.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah. Selamat malam, sayang**_

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai membayangkan reaksi Tetsuya akan pesannya yang terakhir. Ia yakin kekasihnya pasti akan merona dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang memang jarang ia ucapkan itu.

 _ **From: Tetsuya**_

 _ **Sei-kun baka!**_

 _ **Umm selamat malam juga sei-kun**_

Seijuurou tersenyum membaca balasan Tetsuya-nya dan memilih untuk tidur juga.

.

..

"Kurokocchi~! Aku merindukanmu- _ssu_!" BRUK! Baru juga menginjakkan kakinya di atas untuk makan siang bersama anggota kisedai, ia sudah dihadiahkan pelukan maut beruang ala Kise Ryota.

"Se-sesak, Kise-kun" ujar Tetsuya.

"Oi Kise, kau mau membuat Tetsu kehabisan nafas hah?!"

"Sebaiknya kau lekas lepaskan dia jika masih ingin hidup –bukannya aku peduli _–nanodayo_ " Seperti biasa si maniak Oha-asa _tsundere_ itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Are~ Kurochin, tidak apa-apa?" pemuda ungu yang sedari tadi mengunyah maibou bertanya.

"Tidak apa, murasakibara-kun" jawab Tetsuya. Masih berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kise.

"Jika kau tidak segera lepaskan pelukanmu, akan kupastikan latihanmu akan kulipatgandakan, plus jadi sasaran guntingku, Ryouta" Suara baritone dari arah pintu cukup membuat Kise buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Tetsuya.

"E-eh Akashicchi hehe" Kise tertawa kikuk. Akashi berjalan menuju mereka dan duduk tepat disamping Tetsuya. Anggota kisedai yang lain tetap makan tanpa peduli dengan Kise yang sudah panah dingin. Tidak mau terlibat katanya. Tetsuya juga mulai makan bekalnya diikuti Akashi disampingnnya.

"Habiskan, Tetsuya" Ujar Akashi ketika melihat bekal kekasihnya masih tersisa banyak tapi sudah dibereskan.

"Aku kenyang, Sei-kun"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau baru sembuh dari dari sakit, dan butuh nutrisi banyak"

"Tapi-"

"Habiskan atau aku akan lakukan 'itu' disini sekarang juga" Skakmat! Tetsuya menyerah dan memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi tetap melakukan apa yang Akashi minta, menghabiskan yang sejak tadi diam dan khusuk makan menelan ludah dengan wajah memerah.

'Melakukan 'itu'? Apa maksud Akashi? Sial membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang lain' ini pikiran Aomine

'Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu tempat –nanodayo' tahu kan ini isi pikiran siapa.

'kenapa wajah Kurokocchi _kawai_ –ssu! Ugh ingin peluk Kurokocchi' Kise menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang sang bayangan kesayangan kaptennya itu.

'Memangnya Akachin mau kasih cemilan ya ke Kurocchin?'

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Aku tahu apa yang dipikiran kalian,jika kalian tidak berhenti sekarang-"

"A-akashi, aku harus ke laborat, sensei memanggilku –nanodayo" Midorima segera melesat meninggalkan atap.

"Akashi, aku mau ke toilet" Aomine berlari secepat kilat.

"A-akashicchi, ini darurat, aku juga ingin ke toilet. AOMINECCHI TUNGGU AKU!" Kise mengejar sang Ace buru-buru. Kini tinggal si pencinta maibou. Akashi memandangnya sebelum-

"Akachin~ Kurochin~ maibou ku habis, aku mau ke kantin dulu~" dengan santai si raksasa ungu itu berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kapten-bayangan itu.

"Mereka takut padamu, Sei-ku" si biru membuka suara.

"Biarkan saja, jika tidak begitu mereka akan melunjak. Lagipula dengan begini kita bisa berduaan. CUP. Akashi mengecup pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya merona. Kaptennya selalu bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Seperti sekarang. Ckck.

.

..

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

..

"Habiskan atau aku akan lakukan 'itu' disini sekarang juga" Tetsuya meruntuk dalam hati. Ugh kenapa juga kekasihnya itu mengancamnya dengan 'itu'. Itu yang dimaksud adalah, Akashi akan menyuapinya sayuran yang paling tidak disukainya dan dilarang membeli vanillashake seminggu. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?

.

..

* * *

 **Hi.  
**

 **Ini rencana mau dibikin kumpulan cerita akakuro.**

 **Kalo ada yang minat sih**

 **Genre dijamin aman dan bikin diabetes.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Tetsuya oh Tetsuya

" **Akakuro Detected"**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by Seilurou (vid)

Warn! Absurd, maksa, OOC

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

.

..

Kuroko Tetsuya itu terlalu baik menurut Seijuurou. Pemuda biru penyuka _Vanilla shake_ itu pada dasarnya memang tidak tegaan, polos membuatnya banyak disukai bahkan jadi bisa saja jadi korban penculikan hanya dengan pancingan _Vanilla shake_. Seijuurou beruntung segera menjadikan Tetsuya menjadi miliknya, dengan begitu pemuda manis itu akan aman. Tetsuya itu agak tertutup, jarang menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain dengan berdalih tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Benar-benar keras kepala mirip dirinya. Kadang juga suka bertindak tanpa memikirkan konsikuensinya, seperti waktu itu, sebelum Seijuurou berpacaran dengan Tetsuya..

.

..

 _"Ugh Sakit.." Tetsuya memegangi bahu kirinya. Latihan tengah berlangsung, dan ia beristirahat sejenak. Untungnya tidak ada sang kapten yang mengawasi latihan seperti biasa karena masih ada urusan dengan Momoi dan pelatih. Ia mengambil botol disebelahnya dan mulai minum._

 _"Kurokocchi! Ayo sekarang giliranmu" Menghela nafas sebentar , Tetsuya mulai beranjak berdiri dan mulai latihan lagi. Seijuuro datang tepat ketika latihan berakhir._

 _Aomine Daiki si Ace Teiko menatap heran sang bayangan yang sudah berkemas dan bersiap pulang, "Oi Tetsu, kau sudah mau pulang?"_

 _"Aku harus segera pulang karena ada urusan" Bohong. Tetsuya terpaksa melakukannya. Sakit di bahunya sudah menjadi-jadi._

 _"Mandilah dulu agar kau tidak terkena flu, Tetsuya. Atau jika tidak gantilah pakaianmu" kini Akashi sang kapten yang angkat bicara._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Tetsuya pergi dari ruang loker. Berusaha setenang mungkin mereka terutama kaptennya tidak curiga dengan kondisinya. Tanpa menyadari jika manic heterocom yang setia menatap kepergiannya._

 _Tetsuya baru sajamelepas perban di bahunya. Lukanya ada yang terbuka lagi. Ibunya tadi sempat menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit tapi ia menolak karena masih bisa menanganinya. Pintu kamar Tetsuya diketuk dari luar, ibunya masuk._

 _"Tet-chan yakin tidak kerumah sakit? Kaa-san tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Besok bagaimana kalau Tet-chan tidak perlu ikut kegiatan klub basket dulu? Biar Kaa-san yang meminta ijin pada pelatih dan kaptenmu"_

 _"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san. Tetsuya masih bisa latihan kok"_

 _"Kaa-san bangga pada Tet-chan karena membantu orang yang kesusahan, tapi pikirkan konsekuensinya dulu agar tidak seperti ini kejadiannya"_

 _"Ya Kaa-san. Tetsuya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"_

 _._

 _Kali ini Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa menahan nyeri di bahunya. Ia hampir saja terjungkal kearah Kise karena tidak melihat kedepan, dan untung reflek Kise bekerja._

 _"Kurokocchi?! Kau tidak apa-apa –ssu?!" Teriakan Kise tentu saja mengundang anggota kisedai lain yang masih berada di lapangan._

 _"Tetsu?!"_

 _"Kurochin~?"_

 _"Kuroko?" Mereka melihat Tetsuya yang terduduk di lantai meringis memegangi bahunya._

 _"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Ryota?" Akashi mendekat dan berjongkok kearah Tetsuya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Akashicchi, sejak aku masuk ruangan, Kurokocchi sudah kesakitan-ssu"_

 _Memandangi Tetsuya sebentar, Akashi bertitah,_

 _"Lepas pakaianmu, Tetsuya"_

 _"A-apa? Tapi-"_

 _"Sekarang." Manik heterocom itu menatap Tetsuya tajam, membuat pemuda biru itu mau tidak mau menurutinya. Kaosnya sudah ditanggalkan. Kise histeris, Daiki melotot kaget, sisanya menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Kini bahu berbalut perban itu terpampang jelas didepan mereka. Tetsuya pasrah, ia yakin pasti sebentar lagi kaptennya marah padanya. Akashi menyelimuti si biru dengan jaketnya dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kisedai melongo melihatnya._

 _"A-Akashi-kun, kau mau membawaku kemana?"_

 _"…."_

 _"Aka-"_

 _"Diam dan menurutlah." Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Tetsuya langsung bungkam. Hening melanda. Ngomong-ngomong ia tidak pernah bermimpi bisa sedekat ini dengan kaptennya. Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya menaruh rasa kagum ah bukan, mungkin suka terhadap Akashi. Namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, beruntung ekspresinya datar jadi ia bisa menyembunyikannya. Ternyata Akashi membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Pemuda merah itu mendudukkan Tetsuya ke bed rumah sakit._

 _"Tunggu Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau disini. Aku mau pulang" Tetsuya baru akan turun sebelum suara Akashi mengintrupsinya,_

 _"Dokter akan memeriksamu, jadilah anak baik, Tetsuya" ujarnya penuh penekanan membuat Tetsuya sekali lagi menurut. Rotgen telah dilakukan dan beruntung tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu serius, hanya sedikit retakan kecil. Perbannya dilepas, dan luka lebamnya diberi obat semacam salep, juga obat oral untuk menghilangkan nyerinya._

 _Akashi mengantarkan Tetsuya hingga didepan rumahnya. Tetsuya yakin Akashi ini pasti tengah marah padanya. Buktinya sepulang dari rumah sakit, pemuda merah itu hanya diam dan memasang wajah serius._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Akashi-kun" lirih. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Tetsuya tak berani menatap sang kapten._

 _"Lakukan semua yang dikatakan dokter. Aku pergi" Akhirnya Akashi berbicara walaupun agak dingin. Tetsuya memandang mobil Akashi yang mulai menjauh sedih._

 _._

 _Beberapa hari setelahnya, bahu kiri Tetsuya mulai membaik. Nyerinya juga hilang, hanya bekas luka saja yang terlihat._

 _"Untunglah ada yang membantumu saat itu, Kurokocchi. Jika tidak, aku tidak membayangkan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan preman itu-ssu" ujar KIse._

 _"Lagipula kenapa kau nekat menghadapi preman itu, Tetsu. Kau tau sendiri jika kau pasti akan kalah" kali ini kata si kulit eksotis_

 _"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Lapangan itu kan untuk umum, jadi preman itu tidak ada hak untuk mengusir anak-anak yang bermain basket itu" Keduanya menghela nafas. Si bayangan ini memang keras kepala._

 _._

 _Akashi menatap pemuda biru didepannya. Usai latihan, tiba-tiba si biru menemuinya. Yah selama pemulihan bahunya, Tetsuya memang tidak berlatih, jadi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka setelah terakhir ia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Pemuda biru itu meminta maafdengan alasan karena sudah menyembunyikan cederanya, juga karena merepotkannya dan berterimakasih setelahnya._

 _"Well, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi.."_

 _"Tapi?"_

 _"Asal kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku."_

 _"….." hening. "EHH?! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-kun.."_

 _"Kau keberatan? Atau punya alasan logis lain?"_

 _"Meskipun status kita pacaran, apa bedanya kalau tidak saling suka" lirih Tetsuya._

 _"Kau kira aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku hanya iseng? Itu justru membuang waktuku, Tetsuya. Dengarkan baik-baik, Aku menyukai ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku memintamu lagi, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?" Ditatap seintens itu, digenggam tangannya, membuat wajah Tetsuya sukses merona._

 _"Tetsuya, kau membuatku menunggu"_

 _"Ah itu… a-aku mau, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya berharap ia bisa menghilang sekarang juga, malu sekali rasanya. Ternyata orang yang disukainya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Akashi memeluknya erat._

 _"Baiklah, pertama-pertama, mulailah memanggil nama depanku sekarang"_

 _"Tapi Aka-"_

 _"Seijuurou, Tetsuya"_

 _"Seijuurou-kun?"_

 _"Bagus"_

 _"Jadi apa kau punya rencana dimana kencan kita yang pertama?"_

.

..

Seijuurou mengamati Tetsuya yang tengah menemani seorang gadis kecil memakan es cream sembari bercanda. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya terpisah dari orangtuanya ketika asyik bermain, jadi mereka yang kebetulan tengah berkencan memutuskan menemaninya sampai orangtua si gadis kecil menemukannya.

"Hikaru-chan!" Sepasang orang dewasa tampak berlari terburu-buru kearah mereka.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Gadis kecil itu berlari mendekati kedua orang yang diyakini orangtuanya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana"

"Maaf Kaa-chan, Hikalu telsesat, tapi ada Onisan yang menemani Hikalu" kedua orang dewasa menoleh kearah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya,

"Terimakasih kalian sudah menemani putri kami, kami tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa" Ayah dari gadis kecil itu angkat bicara.

"Tidakperlu sungkan, paman bibi. Kami hanya kebetulan juga berada disini" ujar Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian. Hikaru-chan, bilang terimakasih pada mereka"

"Nii-chan telimakasih" Tetsuya yang menyamakan tingginya dengan Hikaru mendapat kecupan di pipinya.

"Jangan sampai tersesat lagi ya, gadis kecil" Seijuurou mengusap surai Hikaru. Dan setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun, Hikaru menggemaskan sekali ya, aku jadi sedih berpisah dengannya" Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya, kita bisa kok membuatnya sendiri setelah menikah nanti. Kau mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tetsuya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Seijuurou- _kun hentai_!" Seijuurou masih terkiki geli. Tetsuya melangkah meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ah rupanya Tetsuya-ku ini sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Baiklah disekitar sini ada kok hotel-"

"SEIJUUROU- _KUN_ _BAKA_!" Jerit Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya. Tapi Seijurou tidak tahu jika pipi si biru merona manis.

.

..

 **END**

 **.**

 **Mau dilanjut atau berhenti disini?**

 **Untuk sequel 'Pedofille?', masih otw ya, masih ngumpulin mood.**

 **Thanks for Nakamoto Yuu Na, Akiko Daisy, & Zizie-akakuro.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Sei's Birthday

" **Akakuro Detected"**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by Seilurou

Warn! Absurd, maksa, ooc, typo(s)

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

.

.

Mood seorang Akashi Seijuurou sepertinya sedang buruk. Lihat saja raut wajahnya, seperti akan memakan manusia saja. Anggota kisedai tahu itu. Tentu saja karena mereka yang jadi korban pelampiasan. Mau protes, takut ditambah porsi latihannya, kalau tidak dilakukan pun konsekuensinya bisa gunting melayang. Susah memang punya kapten _yandere_. Lalu apa penyebab badmood seorang Seijuurou? Ah jangan ada yang berani bertanya langsung jika tidak ingin nyawa melayang. Lagipula semua juga tahu, yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini sudah pasti sang bayangan kesayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya –selain kekalahan tentu saja. Sejak pagi, terlihat sekali jika Tetsuya mengabaikannya. Bahkan sekarang tidak datang latihan rutin yang terakhir sebelum libur natal.

Seijuurou baru saja menutup latihan hari itu dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti di awal latihan. Keempat anggota kisedai beristirahat di ruang loker.

"Sebenarnya Tetsu kemana? Tumben dia bolos latihan seperti ini" Aomine mengganti kaosnya dengan seragamnya.

"Mungkin ada keperluan – _nanodayo_ " midorima membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kau, Aomine- _cchi_ , yang suka mencari kesempatan untuk bolos latihan _–ssu_ " Kise menimpali.

"Sialan kau, Kise!" Aomine sudah pasang posisi untuk menendang Kise.

"Are are~ kalian tidak ingin pulang?~" Murasakibara melangkah keluar dari ruangan loker sambil memakan maibo nya, diikuti Midorima yang juga keluar meninggalkan sepasang anjing-kucing yang masih berdebat didalam.

.

.

Seijuurou terbangun malam itu. Ia melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 23.40 Ia ingat kalau tadi masih berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya. Menelpon maupun mengiriminya pesan. Tapi karena lama menunggu balasan sehingga membuatnya ketiduran. Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala bed sambil memeriksa ponselnya. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba diketuk. Sawamura –kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi- masuk.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , ada paket untuk anda" pria baruh baya itu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan. Seijuuro mengernyit heran. Tengah malam seperti ini?

"Hn? Dari siapa?"

"Pengirimnya tidak mencantumkan nama, Seijuurou- _sama_ "

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" Sawamura undur diri dari kamar tuan mudanya itu. Seijuurou mulai membuka bingkisan berukuran sedang itu. Kotak dibuka dan isinya sebuah apel merah dan daun pohon maple. Tak lupa ada sebuah note didalamnya.

 _ **'Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou' –K.T**_

"Heee~ dari Tetsuya?" Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Seijuurou mengetahui singkatan nama itu. Akashi Seijuurou seorang jenius ingat? Akashi buru-buru menelpon kekasihnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sepertinya ponsel Tetsuya dimatikan. Seijuurou memijit pelipisnya ringan, pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah direncanakan Tetsuya-nya. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk tidur sejenak. Lagipula ini masih malam. Tak beberapa lama ia tertidur lelap. Tanpa dia tahu jika ada sesorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyusup di balik selimutnya.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berniat bangun ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu tengah menempel di badannya. Ia melihat gundukan selimut disampingnya. Penasaran, selimut dibuka untuk mengetahui apa yang ada didalamnya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap manic _heterocom_ -nya, surai biru langit yang identik dengan kekasih- 'Tetsuya?!' batin Seijuurou tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa ada disini? Sosok biru itu bergerak merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan mata sewarna langit itu itu terbuka perlahan dan balik menatap Seijuurou yang masih terdiam.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kebahagian selalu menyertaimu" Tetsuya melompat diatas Seijuurou dan memberinya pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku benar-benar terkejut kau ada disini, setelah semalam kau mengirim bingkisan aneh" Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Darimana Seijuurou- _kun_ tahu itu dariku? Dan lagi, itu bukan bingkisan aneh! Pasti Seijuurou kan tidak tahu apa maksudnya" ekspresi Tetsuya yang biasanya datar, kini berganti jadi cemberut. Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini _absolute_ , ingat? Jangan menampakkan wajah seperti itu didepanku, Tetsuya. Kau berniat menggodaku hm?" Sebuah kecupan di bibir berhasil diambil dari si biru.

"Ck. Selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempatan seperti biasa" ujar Tetsuya. "Ah iya ayo lekas bangun Seijuurou- _kun_. Saatnya merayakan ulang tahunmu" Tetsuya mendadak semangat.

"Kau menyiapkan perayaan untukku?"

"Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, dibantu dengan Sawamura-san dan lainnya. Aku juga mengundang-"

 _"Akashi-cchi! Kami datang!"_

 _"Berisik, Kise"_

 _"Jangan berteriak di rumah orang –nanodayo"_

 _"Kraus Kraus"_

Terdengar suara-suara gaib dari lantai satu ketika Tetsuya belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "-kisedai. Nah mereka sudah datang. Ayo cepat bersiap-siap, Seijuurou- _kun_!" Seijuurou sendiri pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh si biru.

.

.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ Aku kangen- _ssu~_!" Kise baru akan memeluk kuroko-cchi kesayangannya itu sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi,

"Ryouta"

"Eh? Ampun, Akashi- _cchi_ hehe"

"Akashi, selamat ulang tahun. Ini lucky item-mu hari ini" Midorima memberinya jam dinding strawberry (?)

"Aka- _chin_ , ini untukmu" Murasakibara memberinya snack

"Err, aku cuma bisa memberimu ini, 2 tiket lotte world untukmu dan Tetsu"

"Dariku, pakaian trendi. Aku jadi model pakaiannya loh" Kise menyerahkan kotak kadonya. Akashi sejak tadi terima-terima saja pemberian teman-temannya itu dengan ekspresi datar ala Tetsuya. Tetsuya langsung mengambil alih perhatian dan mulailah acara makan-makan.

.

Anggota kisedai telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini Tetsuya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan Seijuurou yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Seijuurou-kun, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku tidak bisa bergerak"

"Oh ayolah sayang. Aku hanya merindukanmu"

"Terserah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa romantis juga, Tetsuya"

"Berhenti berbicara hal memalukan, Seijuurou- _kun_ "

"Buah apel dan daun maple, hm? Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

"Diam." Tetsuya merona.

"Sangat-sangat mencintaimu, seperti perasaanmu padaku"

"Seijuurou-kun~ berhenti menggodaku" rengek Tetsuya di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 _Buah apel merupakan simbol cinta abadi. Kepercayaan di Cina menyebutkan apel merupakan simbol kasih sayang, pemujaan terhadap cinta yang mendalam, dan ketulusan._

 _Sedangkan daun pohon maple juga terkenal sebagai simbol cinta sejati dan kesetian sebuah hubungan._

* * *

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Sei!**

 **Moga tambah disayang Tetsuya ya. Ditunggu undangan nikahnya. Love you.**

 **Wish kalian?**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
